


Star Spangled Pleasure

by Hydralicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: Steve Rogers is bored...and endures into a battle of self-pleasure.





	Star Spangled Pleasure

It was a slow and dull day, and Steve was tired of sketching Bucky. He carefully closed the sketchbook, becare of the pages and the seam. Then leaned down to open the nightstand drawer, neatly placing his sketchbook inside of it.

Rogers got up and stretched his arms out above his head, sighing. He felt a strange sexual urge that hit him as he sat at the edge of the bed. His idle thoughts turning into sinful ones about his boyfriend. Too bad, Bucky was gone off with some mission, otherwise he would partake into carnal desires with him. 

 

Feeling himself get all hot and bothered, Steve could feel his length getting harder, it tighenting against his the front of his pants and throbbing. He had to lean back down to open the drawer back up, grabbing out the lube and a dildo. Yes, his sketchbook, toys, condoms, and lube were kept in the same place. 

Steve unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down, kicking them off the rest of the way, letting them hit the floor carelessly. When his pants fell down, he let his boxers do the same. The captain scooted himself back, getting positioned to the middle of the bed, taking his shirt off as he did so. 

Once he was ready, he poured lube carefully into his hand, then leaned back. He quickly and desperately brought his hand down to the shaft of his erection. Steve started to stroke himself slowly, getting the lube all rubbed in. A needy and lewd gasp escaped from his lips. He let his hand work faster, feeling the need of wanting more, it going up and down slowly with a good grip, massaging his tip once he got to the head. 

His soft gasps turned into moans as he 'bucked' up his hips into his own hand. The blond's cheeks were stained with a deep shade of red, feeling his body tingle with heat from lust. Steve spread his legs and held them up some, wanting more out of this self-pleasure experience. 

Slowly he let his own fingers tease the outside of his sweet little pucker, his moans getting carelessly louder. He slid a finger in, biting his lower lip as he twirled his finger around inside of himself. 

While continuing to stroke himself, he slid a second finger in, moving it around quickly in a circular motion. "Mm, oh,yes.." He moaned out into the room, curling his fingers up to graze them against his sweet spot. It sent him in a pleasureable overdrive, whimpering from how great it felt. The blond guided out his fingers, slowly and with hesitation. Then took the dildo, sliding it through his sweet and tight pucker, enjoying the feeling of having the dildo glide into his slicked up entrance. 

Stroking himself faster, he started to moved the dildo in and out, trying to get it to go more in depth inside of him. He exhaled sharply, letting the dildo hit against his prostate. When that happend, he started to stroke himself faster, feeling pre-cum leak out of his slit.

"Oh, Bucky, yes!" He moaned out the man's name, hitting the dildo in the same spot over and over. He felt ecstasy overwhelm him, as he clamped his inner walls down on the dildo. Steve moaned loudly, gaping his mouth open and tilting his head back against the bed, arching up his back.

As soon as he released himself onto his chest and abdomen, Bucky walked through the door. The white liquid filled in between the creases of his chest and abdominal muscles, rivulets of his seed running down, as his boyfriend stood in the doorway, still holding onto the doorknob as he looked to his boyfriend in surprise, as he watched the other cum onto his chest. Steve was riding out his orgasm, still stroking himself as cum spilled out onto his hand and in between his fingers. He rose up, his blond hair a mess. Steve saw Bucky standing in the doorway, his cheeks flushed and he panted softly. All Bucky could do was smirk. "Damn, It's so good to be back.."


End file.
